


Work It Out

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie and Flicka begin to work together. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out

Flicka is smirking as she dances around the other woman in the ring, throwing the odd move here and there, tripping Velvet once, then twice, then a third time. Velvet growls, throws herself forward and... misses. Flicka pounces, throwing her back to the mat, the two of them dancing around each other again, Flicka lunges, aiming for a blow to Velvet's abdomen, misses, stumbles and laughs openly. They've been playing for ages, neither one plotting much and just seeing how they work together. Velvet lunges, misses, falls and Flicka laughs, throwing a light slap that catches Velvet's ass, moving away to scale the ropes. Velvet senses what is coming and stays down, allowing the inevitable moonsault to land, except it doesn't. Flicka lands on her feet with a scream. 

Within seconds Velvet is up and at her side, eyes alight with worry. 

"You spiked the landing..."

"And I think I just snapped my ankle-bone."

"Stay here..."

Velvet lowers her carefully to the mat, springing easily over the top rope to the floor and runs, seeking a medic. 

She returns to find Flicka still where she left her, in the middle of where they worked, looking annoyed and a little pained. She has not yet told Dixie, knowing Flicka will never forgive her. 

"That... is torn."

Flicka swears softly under her breath and Velvet sighs, slipping out from the ring to the floor and helping Flicka hobble to her rooms, leaving her to change before seeking Dixie. Dixie shoves her aside instantly. 

"Dixie... don't you have work..."

"Fuck the work."

Dixie's reply is instant as she moves toward the room Flicka works from, pushing her way inside and slamming the door. Yelling echoes from inside, then silence. 

Velvet can't help but laugh at the very obvious sound of someone's backside being slapped. 

TNA has always been a fun place to work, and now... with Flicka having caught Dixie unaware of her feelings, it seems things are going to improve.


End file.
